Residential deck structures often form an integral part of the architectural façade of a home. Common residential deck construction often includes a ledger board secured to an exterior surface of a home, a beam spaced apart from the home and supported by columns, and joists spanning between the ledger board and the beam. Deck boards are then placed on the joists to provide a deck surface. Railing systems may also be provided around the perimeter of the deck.
This type of deck construction requires that the ledger board be attached to the home at the time of original construction or that the siding be cut away at a later time to install the ledger board. In recent years, there have been a large amount of deck failures resulting from deterioration in and around the deck ledger board due to moisture intrusion. This type of deck construction can also obstruct the use of space beneath the deck due to the mentioned columns that are spaced apart from the home for supporting the beam. Still further, the conventional nature of this type of construction may not be appealing to homeowners or architects looking to add architectural attractiveness or make an architectural statement.